A Glimpse of Heaven
by sidajack
Summary: When souls die in the soul society they are reborn in the world of the living. These souls never remember their life from long ago but then, Harry Potter is never normal. With a past thats not his and a love that lasts through the ages, whats he to do?


Hello dear readers, this is my new fanfiction that will be mainly based on seventhSINwrath's drabble "Heaven". For those who haven't read this particular drabble, Midori is the past life of Harry Potter. I will try to update frequently, but who knows what with school and all that. Anyway without further ado, may I present to you A Glimpse of Heaven.

Warnings: this will be slash, boy on boy action, there will probably also be violence and fighting but hey, that's why people read things like this.

* * *

Aizen's first real glimpse of heaven had been a vision of emerald eyes and raven silk. These were the first things that he saw when he woke up. The last thing that he remembered was walking home. He had seen this strange figure who was dressed in a traditional black and white hakama coming towards him. He offered a greeting to the strange man but all he did was say, "Rest in peace, little one. There will be peace where you're going." Then the man, he was beginning to be scary, hit Aizen with the hilt of his sword. There had been a circle of glowing light and Aizen knew no more.

"Hey, are you okay?" The eyes were speaking to him. "Really, come on, you can't sleep here. You're going to get hurt." Well that was interesting. Where was he then? Sitting up he ignored the brilliant emeralds that filled his vision and turned to assess his surroundings. It looked to him like he had gone into the past. The buildings around him were traditional, old fashioned Japanese buildings that looked like they had been around since the feudal era. He turned to look at the person who had woken him up.

"Where are we?" he asked the strange boy in front of him. He didn't believe that it was even possible to be so frail and thin but it didn't diminish the strength that saturated his eyes. The eyes that he was beginning to obsess over lit up in joy.

"You're okay!" Aizen nodded warily, unsure of how to react to the strange boy. Said boy smiled and grabbed Aizen's arm and proceeded to try to pull him up. "C'mon! We have to go! This place isn't safe for us." The boy was still trying to pull him up and get him to follow. Aizen took another look at his surroundings. The shadows in the alleys had begun to grow and he could almost see eyes staring at them hungrily as if they could devour them just from looking. Aizen shivered and stood up, upsetting the balance of the emerald eyed boy and knocking him to the ground. Aizen was once again startled at the boy's reaction. Instead of acting hurt, he simply looked up and grinned. "Finally! C'mon, I was serious; we really do have to go. Follow me." He turned and started to walk away but not before grabbing Aizen's arm again. "Here, I know of somewhere we can stay." Aizen felt amused. This boy was trying to make him move again. He suppressed a snicker and let himself be pulled along. They arrived at a building that looked no different from any of the other ones to him but the boy obviously knew it for his eyes lit up at the sight of the windowless hut in front of him. Aizen laughed to himself. He was terribly amused at the fact that he could already identify the different emotions in the eyes of that strange boy. This one, he noticed was relief. That got Aizen thinking, just what was so wrong with the area where they were in at night that would make anyone, especially a strange boy such as this. Aizen shook his head and decided that that would be a question for a different time. The door opened and a warm light flooded out. An old woman looked out, saw the boy with the emerald eyes, and quickly ushered them inside.

"Where were you?" she questioned, obviously she had been worried. This puzzled Aizen. Where they related in some way? Aizen filed away this question for later along with his previous one.

The strange boy looked down before responding. "I was just out playing for a little. I was planning on being home before dark but my plans changed a little after I found him sleeping in the abandoned courtyard." He explained to whom Aizen had started thinking of as his grandmother.

Her lips tightened. "Midori, you know that you aren't supposed to go outside without one of us to escort you. What if something had happened? What if you had one of your episodes?" Aizen's ears pricked at this. Episodes? Was the boy ill? Was that why he looked almost too thin? He placed these questions with the other ones for later and turned back to listening to the two before him. "And why were you anywhere near that courtyard in the first place? You know it's dangerous to be there." Her ranting tirade had lessened into a stream of worried whispers.

The boy, Midori was it? looked thoroughly chastened and was looking at his feet. His raven hair was covering his emerald eyes. 'Pity.' Aizen thought. 'He shouldn't have to hide his eyes. They are too clear, bold, bright even for them to be veiled.' It simply wouldn't do at all. Her lectures complete, she turned to Aizen who was still watching this whole scene with an amused look in his eyes. "And you, young man, what are you doing here?"

Aizen shook his head. "If only I knew." He told here the same thing that he had told Midori. He told her that he had been walking home when a strange man told him to rest in peace. The next thing he knew was that he had woken up here.

The old woman looked at him critically and held his gaze as if she was trying to stare him down. Fortunately for Aizen, he wasn't easily intimidated and he'd had scarier people try to dominate him this way for it to actually work. The old woman gave in and turned with a huff. "Fine." she all but snapped. "You can stay the night but only till the morning. It wouldn't exactly be very nice to just leave you to the wolves tonight. You and Midori were very lucky tonight, you could have been seriously hurt if they had found you." She sighed and turned to Midori. "Tonight, he is your responsibility."

Midori's smile could have been a new sun. "Oh thank you Grandma!" he said clasping her hands.

She hid a smile. This surprised Aizen. He was almost certain that she had been mad at Midori and distrustful of himself. Why, then, did she show a happy emotion such as a smile? Once more he organized his thoughts and stuck the questions with the others for later. He came out of his musings to hear her say, "Oh, go on now. This old woman has to get her rest." With that she turned and left the room, presumably heading to her place of rest. Midori turned and grabbed Aizen's hand and tried to pull him towards a different door. "C'mon! You can sleep in my room tonight." Aizen allowed his amusement to show in a small smirk as he allowed himself to be pulled along by the boy with eyes of emeralds. Midori's room was at the end of the hall. It had sparse furniture; really it was only a sleeping mat. It was also small. Aizen estimated that two people would be able to sleep comfortably in this, three if they didn't mind being cramped. Midori made a motion to stop. "Wait here." He said, "I'll go get you an extra bed roll. Aizen nodded and waited.

A moment passed before a large crash was heard. Aizen gave a small start and quickly moved towards the sound. Upon arrival he was Midori buried beneath bedclothes, towels, and other fabrics from what looks to be a linens closet. Aizen assumed that the crash was from the door hitting the wall. Midori was currently tangled in what looked like a sheet. Aizen cleared his throat and Midori stopped moving. Aizen used this opportunity to grab the figure, which started wriggling again upon contact with another person, and lift him up completely from the floor. Aizen smirked when he stopped struggling the moment he lost his sense of what was up and what was down, and placed him safely outside the small pile of linens. Midori resumed his struggles with the sheet restricting his sight. Aizen's amusement was greater now, enough so that he let out a small chuckle as he pulled the sheet off of his apparent roommate.

Green eyes blinked owlishly at the exposure to light. Midori shook his head and turned to his rescuer. "Thank you!" he beamed and turned back to the pile. After rustling through it for a few moments, he pulled out what he was looking for. Midori started to fold the cloths and put them back in the closet. Aizen decided to help so he started folding things.

At this, Midori looked questioningly at him and he shrugged, never stopping his work. "It'll get done faster if we work together." Midori accepted this with a grin and turned back to putting away the newly folded linens.

As Aizen had said, the job was finished quickly and the two boys went back to Midori's room. Midori immediately began setting up Aizen's bedroll while Aizen stood observing him truly for the first time since he arrived. His emerald eyes were covered by raven-colored bangs. He noticed that his hair moved and swayed with the slightest motion on Midori's part. He figured that it must be very light and likewise, soft. For a moment his mind escaped his control and wondered if his hair felt like what it looked like. He wondered if it felt like the raven feathers it so resembled.

Aizen shook his head to bring him out of his musings. He was being foolish. Aizen looked away just as Midori looked up. "Here you go." He said with a grin. "One bedroll for…" Midori paused. "You know," he said suddenly, "I just realized that I don't know your name." he scratched his head in embarrassment. "Here I was, offering to share my room with you and I haven't even asked for your name or offered mine.

Aizen looked at him in amusement. "My name is Souske Aizen. You may call me Souske." At this, Aizen was graced with the biggest smile he had seen yet making his new roomate's eyes simply glow with an ethereal light.

"Well Souske," the raven haired boy responded, "I am Midori, just Midori."


End file.
